lucas savior
by chadsbaby22
Summary: its a crossover of oth and gg it is about lucas and how he use to live in hartford connecticut well anyway this is my 3rd story and my first one about about lucas/tristan


lucas savior

"hello" karen roe said as she was filling up the coffee maker "yes karen we have tried and we have failed" lucas aunt said "what who is this is this a prank or something because if it is it's not funny"karen said dumbfound "this is ur sister isabella me and jake have tried to raise lucas but hes out of control he went and robbed a liqour store last night" isabella said "and what do u want me to do about it" karen asked not fully understanding "i want you to take him back i want you to keep him me and jake have tried to straighten that boy up but theres no hope hes not going to stop at robbing a liqour store its going to get worse and hes not going to be able to get out of it the next time so just take him please it could save him from living in a jail cell all of his life because thats where he is going to end up if you don't take him karen it really is and i don't want to see that and neither does jake so will u take your kid or what" isabella said crying "of course i will cause i don't want to see that either and it would be nice to get to know my son" karen said smiling and that night jake and isabella told lucas what was going to happen and that he would be going to his last day of chilton tommorrow he got upset and went to his room and turned the music up full blast he didn't want to go to a place that he thought sounded awful he had been there once when he was 11 this girl named brooke davis that name ringed in his ears the worst girl he had ever met in his life she was awful and evil you could clearly see the devil in her and what she did to him was not even close to how evil she looked it was way worse then that flashback starts she saw him and walked over to him he said hi my names tristan how u doing sexy and she pushed him down on the ground and started punching him in the face and then she got up and started kicking him and stomping him by the time that her parents got her off of him he looked like a big red blob there was blood in a big puddle under him his aunt and uncle had to take him to the hospitaL and he had to get a blood tranfusion because he had lost so much blood and when he went back home that day he told his friends about her and how awful and devilish she was and that he will never ever go near her again in his life time flashback ends he went to school that day and never skipped a minute of any class which he usually does and he told every one including his friends what was going on and then his gf breanna walked up "is it true are ur aunt and uncle really making you move to tree hill please tell me i'm wrong that there not" she said upset "i'm sorry baby i can't tell you that because they are look we need to talk in private ok lets go out into the hall ok bre" lucas said noticing how upset she was getting"ok look bre i think we should break up because a long distant relationship will never work and knowing that i could be here with you and your beutiful brown eyes and long blond hair would drive me insane i really do love u but i think this would be the best thing for us to do ok baby" he said crying a little "i guess if its for the best ok then so we move on with our lives i move on here in hartford and you find a new girl in tree hill" breanna said upset " baby its not like that you know thats not what i meant" he said "yea i know i just love to torture u" she said "well i've already said bye to the guys now all thats left is to say goodbye to u so i just want you to know that i will always love you so here goes goodbye breanna i love u"he said crying really hard now "i love you to lucas" she said crying too "hey don't call me fucking lucas but it was cute though bye bre" he said laughing "bye tristan" she said going back into the lunch room it was about 12 hours later that he had left hartford connecticut and now he saw a familar face it was the face of his mom she ran up and hugged him "ok i have 5 people at the cafe that you will love ok sweetheart" karen said very proud of the beautiful man in front of her "ok mom are u sure i will love them who are they " he said worriedly "yes baby i am sure there is halley u met her the last time u were here and theres your brother nathan whos married to halley now and there is peyton and jake there dating remember you spent the whold day with them the last time you were here and then theres a suprise one that i think u would fall in love with as soon as you see her she is sweet and funny and sarcastic at times but you'll love her" karen said reasurring him that she knowed what she was doing the car ride wasn't long then they got out and went into the cafe and the first to walk up to lucas was halley "hi i am halley u must be lucas oh i'm sorry do u want to be called tristan or lucas" halley said "its ok u can call me lucas"lucas said "ok well it is nice meeting you again lucas" halley said "u too halley"he said then nathan walked up to him "hey do u like basketball" nathan said "yea i guess" lucas said "good u should join the basketball team" nathan said "i may just do that" lucas said already feeling at home then jake walked up"hey man" jake said "hey dude"lucas said the peyton walked up and hugged him "its really great to meet you i hear ur a trouble maker" peyton said "yea well thats me" he said laughing she laughed too then lucas turned around to look at his mom "so mom where is this girl that i will fall in love with at first sight as u put it" lucas said sarcastically " actually i showed her a picture of u and she said that u where very hot and she would love to date you" karen said back saracastically "really she said that which what girl wouldn't love me" lucas said " brooke come on lucas is here" karen screamed "really he is finally" brooke screamed as she runned out of the kitchen and she stopped dead in her tracks the she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek "so how are you liking tree hill so far" brooke said staring into his beautiful diamond blue eyes "alot better now so my mom told me that you want to date me" lucas said staring back into her electric blue eyes "yea thats true i do want to date you" brooke said blushing and he noticed it to "well i would love to date you to my mom was right it is love at first sight" lucas said smiling from ear to ear "so if u like me and i know i like u does that mean were dating" brooke said "yea it does if thats what you want"lucas said hoping the answer would be yes "yes thats what i want most definetly"brooke said "so where dating now right"lucas said "right" brooke said excited then lucas kisses her and she kisses him back and after like 5 minutes then they finally realize that there are other ppl there besides just them then they stop kissing "so i guess you should know my name since we are dating"brooke said "yea that would probably be wise"lucas said trying to be cute and was succeeding at it "well my name is brooke davis" brooke said "what your name is brooke davis ur the evil looking little girl who tried to kill me" lucas said shocked "oh u where the little boy i almost killed u had to have a blood transfusion and everything because i hurt you so bad well what do we do now is it a problem that i tried to kill you for no reason at all 5 or 6 years ago" brooke said freaking out "hey its fine we were both diffrent ppl then were diffrent now i'm not a wimpy little boy anymore and your not a crazy psychopath anymore right"lucas said rgreting the last part "um ok i wasn't a crazy psychopath i was angry that day and you got in the line of fire with the whole how r u sexy thing"brooke said angry that he called her a psychopath "yea i'm sorry that didn't come out right but hey that was the past and this is now so lets just forget that you once tried to kill me ok"lucas said "ok that was the past and this is now so were still together right"brooke said relieved that he wasn't mad about what she did to him "yea of course were still together"lucas said relieved she wasn't still mad about him calling her a crazy psychopath "ok then good"brooke said happy

ok its been two months since he had moved to tree hill north carolina and he was very happy there now he was the co captain of the basketball team and he was dating brooke and loving every second of it she was perfect in his eyes and he loved just being in tree hill he loved it there and he hadn't got in to to much trouble "hey mom guess whats happening to day" lucas said remembering that before he left hartford he made plans with his best friends that they would all come see him in two months too see how everything was going in tree hill "what a basketball game" karen said because that was all lucas ever talked about well that and partys "no mom my friends britanny and braden and emily and jake and nick and breanna are coming here today to see how i'm doing" lucas said kinda happy to see his friends again it was about two hours later and he had just got done with basketball practice and came home and walked in th front door "hey sweetheart your friends are here there in the living room"karen said from the kitchen "ok thanks mom"he said walking into the living room "hey britanny hey braden hey emily hey jake" he said hugging them they all said hi back and sit down "hey nick hey breanna how r u guys doing"lucas said a little sad seeing them wrapped up in each others arms "were fine and how r u"nick said happily "i'm great never better"lucas said "i love you nick u know that" breanna said lucas almost throwed up right there but another part of him hurt hearing her tell nick that "i love you to baby"nick said it was killing lucas watching her with him then lucas personal savior walked through the door "hey hows my baby today" brooke said kissing lucas "i'm fine how r u " lucas said thankful she was there "i'm fine sexy" brooke said smiling "you know u really look like an angel in that outfit"lucas said memerized in her electric blue eyes "well thank u lucas "brooke said smiling and staring into his blue eyes " oh my gosh you called him lucas and he didn't cuss you out when i dated him i called him lucas once by accident at my granmothers funeral and he cussed me out " breanna said amazed "well here bre they call me lucas you guys can call me lucas or tristan whatever u want to do" lucas said correcting her "so whats your name anyway" nick said to brooke "my names brooke davis"brooke said "what u are the girl who tried to kill lucas oh my gosh lucas i thought u said that u would never go near that lil devil bitch again his words brooke not mine" nick said amazed "lucas said what u called me that how could u well whatever past right well anyway nick is it yea i'm the girl who tried to kill lucas but i love him now and he loves me ok so thats how it is " brooke said a little hateful "ok gosh you have no right to talk to nick like that u little bitch" vreanna said "call me a bitch one more time and u'll see a bitch i'll kick ur ass u stupid whore"brooke said ready to kill her "oh really is that right bitch"breanna screamed then it was on brooke tackled her down in the floor and lucas had to make breanna and them leave after he got brooke off of her then it was about 2 years later lucas and brooke and the rest of them were 18 and brooke had just had her and lucas baby "so what should we name her"brooke asked looking at lucas " how about breanna" lucas said smiling his evil grin "oh bite ur tounge how about chloe elizabeth scott" brooke said smiling "i love it"lucas said


End file.
